The present invention relates to an information displaying system, in particular, in which digital information data such as news and a commercial message inputted from such as a personal computer (PC) is displayed with screen data on a display.
Description of the Related Art
At a conventional information displaying system, which displays digital information data such as news and a commercial message inputted from such as a PC with screen data on a display, generally, the screen data and the digital information data are mixed by using software in the PC, and the digital information data are displayed on several lines positioned upper and/or lower ends of a screen of the display. FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a region where digital information data are displayed on a screen of a display at a conventional information displaying system. As shown in FIG. 1, for example, when digital information data occupying 16 lines 32 are displayed on a screen whose resolution is 1024 dots×768 lines, a working region 31 for screen data becomes 1024 dots×752 lines. Therefore, there is a problem that the amount of information of the screen data, which are displayed on the working region 31, becomes small. That is, at the conventional information displaying system, when the digital information data are displayed on the display, the amount of the screen data, which are displayed on the working region, is decreased by the amount of the digital information data.